


What He Should Have Done

by kinda_just_here



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (hopefully), Gen, Harry is smart, mrs figg does something useful, vernon gets arrested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinda_just_here/pseuds/kinda_just_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry makes a snap decision and his whole life changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Should Have Done

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a Tumblr post I once saw.

Harry knew it was time to act. The letters were still flying out of the fireplace, bombarding his aunt, uncle, and cousin, who were sitting still in shock, still not believing what was happening. Harry quickly leapt up, snatched a letter, and ran. Almost at the door, he looked back to see Vernon leaping to his feet (how was that even _possible?_ ) and beginning to chase him. Harry gulped and kept running; he needed some way for them to stop chasing him, but what? 

An idea popped into his head.

Yanking the door open, Harry quickly shoved the letter down his pants and ran like a horde of demons was after him out onto the street. Even so, somehow Vernon quickly caught up with him and tried to reach the letter. 

Harry promptly yelled the first thing that popped into his mind: “Help! This lunatic is trying to put his hand down my pants!”, and ended up drawing the attention of all the neighbors. Ms. Number Eight’s face stuck out of the hedge; Mr. Number Five looked up from his newspaper. Vernon quickly stopped and stood in fear and anger when he realized that the same thought was running through all the neighbors’ heads: _child molester?_

Meanwhile, Arabella Figg went to the phone and quietly dialed the police. She didn’t care that Dumbledore thought those vile muggles would treat Harry well! She had to try to do something to help that poor boy. 

“Hello? Yes, there’s a man here trying to put his hands down his nephew’s pants. What? Oh. Number Four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. You’ll be here soon? Oh, good.”

Harry heard the sirens in the distance and smirked to himself; this wasn’t what he’d thought would happen but it worked out well in the end. “Now, I’d best read this letter that caused all the fuss, “ he muttered to himself. After opening it, he simply stopped and stared for a moment. “Hogwarts? Oh, if this is real, I’m going to have a lot of fun.” The future was looking brighter already, and only because of one simple decision.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This may or may not be continued, depending on whether I get any inspiration for future chapters. In the meantime, come say hi on Tumblr! My personal/fandom blog is purple-dragon and my writing blog is violaceous-draconic-writings.


End file.
